


hot hot heat

by notictus



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extra Treat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sibling Incest, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/pseuds/notictus
Summary: Allison will always give her sister what she needs.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 21
Kudos: 311
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	hot hot heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> Alpha Allison/Omega Vanya. Set sometime after Ben's death, but before they all leave the academy. 
> 
> TheseusInTheMaze, I hope you enjoy this late treat! Huge thank you to lileura for beta reading ♥

Vanya’s door is closed.

Vanya’s door is never closed—not when she practises violin, not when she does her homework. Even when she sleeps it’s slightly ajar, just enough to let the light from the hall seep in, just enough for her to feel safe.

Allison hesitates on the wrong side of the door, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Vanya has grown distant since Ben—since the accident. She spends most of her time in the garden, or else her bedroom, always a carefully calculated distance between Vanya and her brothers. But Vanya’s never kept secrets from Allison before, and Allison’s not about to let anything come between them—especially not a closed door.

“Vanya,” Allison says, hand already on the knob. “Vanya, it’s me.” There’s no sound from inside; no music, no movement, nothing. Allison swallows hard. “I’m coming in. Okay?”

Allison gives it a few more seconds, and when she receives no response, she turns the handle, finding it unlocked. She inches into the room, cautious at first, and stops dead in her tracks when she catches sight of Vanya.

Vanya is sprawled out on the bed, sheets tangled around her waist, nightgown rucked up under her arms. She looks almost feverish, her cheeks flushed and her bangs sticking to her forehead, damp with sweat. Her eyelashes are fluttering as if lost in a dream, and she’s murmuring incessantly, her lips forming soundless words, completely incognisant of Allison’s presence.

As if in a trance, Allison reaches behind her and, without taking her eyes off Vanya, closes the door behind her, locking it with a definitive _click_. The distant part of Allison’s mind, the part that’s still capable of conscious thought, realises that Vanya’s in heat. The revelation wakes something inside her, something protective. Vanya has been shunned, ostracised, even _ridiculed_ by the very people who were supposed to care for her, and Allison—

Allison can’t let them see her like this, can’t let them see her needy and vulnerable and desperate for release.

“Hey sis,” Allison says, keeping her voice low and soft. Allison closes her eyes and when she opens them again, she’s crossed the room and is kneeling by the bed, one of Vanya’s delicate hands between both of Allison’s own. “Vanya, can you hear me?” She gives Vanya’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Vanya murmurs something unintelligible, a frown now forming between her brows, and Allison aches with the need to help her.

“You’re burning up,” Allison whispers, more to herself than to Vanya. “Come on, let’s get you out of this.”

Allison tugs gently at the hem of Vanya’s nightgown, carefully pulling it over Vanya’s head. Vanya is like a ragdoll, her body loose and pliant, and she’s completely unresisting as Allison undresses her. One second Allison’s pulling Vanya’s arms through her sleeves, and the next Vanya is completely bare, spread out before her, all that pale skin on display. Allison realises she’s losing time, having trouble following one moment to the next. Vanya’s pheromones are so potent that Allison is dizzy with them, consumed by her alpha instincts to _mate_ and _claim_ and _breed_. But part of an alpha’s duty is to protect, and Allison would never let any harm come to her sister, no matter what her instincts may be telling her.

“That’s better,” Allison murmurs. She pushes Vanya’s sweaty bangs back from her forehead and notices how the furrow between Vanya’s brow eases, her anguish soothed by an alpha’s touch. Vanya begins to nuzzle against Allison’s hand, seeking out more of her touch, and Allison allows herself to be scented, lets Vanya breathe deeply from the gland at her wrist.

“There you go.”

Vanya’s breathing has begun to even out, her near-frantic panting subsiding into deep, even breaths. Allison tries not to let her eyes linger on Vanya’s chest, tells herself that she’s just keeping an eye on Vanya’s breathing. Vanya has always been self-conscious of her body, has always insisted on changing alone in the bathroom every time they’d had a sleepover together. Even as children, Vanya had refused to share a bath with any of her siblings. And now—

Vanya is bare. Exposed. Her breasts are gorgeous, two perfect handfuls, soft and round and far too tempting. Her nipples are flushed dark with arousal, hard and pert and just begging to be played with. Allison glances back up at Vanya’s face and finds that her eyes are still closed, and there’s some small part of her that thinks _good_. A part of her that hopes that Vanya sleeps through her heat so Allison can stay like this, watching over her, watching _her_. No one has ever seen Vanya like this, Allison realises distantly. Not Mom, and certainly none of the boys.

The thought makes her dizzy.

Allison takes a deep breath to clear her mind, and when she breathes out, one of her hands has found its way to Vanya’s breast. The skin here is even softer than she’d imagined, her breast the perfect fit for Allison’s hand, as if she were made for it. Vanya arches into her touch, a high-pitched whine escaping her throat as Allison tugs on her nipple. Allison is lost to Vanya’s scent now, lost to the heady combination of desperation and arousal, and before she knows it she’s taken one of Vanya’s breasts into her mouth, sucking on it gently. 

Vanya is getting loud now, making these tiny _ah_ sounds, and Allison flushes with pride that she’s able to take care of her sister so well. But then one of those _ah’s_ turns into an _Allison_ , and Allison’s head jerks up, shocked and startled.

“Hey, it’s only me,” she says, cradling Vanya’s face. Vanya nuzzles her hand as if on instinct, and Allison feels something like relief flood through her. Vanya needs this. She’s just giving Vanya what she needs. “Vanya, can you hear me?”

For the first time, Vanya’s eyes open, just a sliver. “Allison,” she says faintly.

“It’s okay Vanya, I’m here.”

Vanya’s frowning again, her lips moving as she tries to form the words. “I think there’s something wrong with me.”

Something tightens in Allison’s chest. How many times has Vanya been told that?

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Allison says with conviction. “You’re perfect. It’s just your heat.”

Vanya frowns again, confusion writ into every line of her beautiful face, her mouth open in an unasked question.

“It’s okay,” Allison says, presenting her scent gland again. “I’m going to watch over you.”

Vanya breathes in Allison’s scent deeply, and Allison watches the last traces of lucidity fade from her eyes. It’s better this way, Allison thinks. Vanya’s exhausted, her body under enormous stress, and she needs to rest. Allison will look after her.

Allison sits like that for what feels like hours, one of her hands carding through Vanya’s hair, the other one cradling her face, allowing Vanya to scent her. Vanya seems to be soothed by the presence of an alpha, but it doesn’t last. The minutes trickle by, slow as molasses, and as they do, Vanya becomes more and more restless.

It’s obvious that she’s craving an alpha’s touch, so Allison lets her hand linger a little lower, over the hollow of her throat, down over her sternum. Vanya has started to shift, still caught in the tangle of her sheets, so Allison helps her with those too, disentangling her and tossing them on the floor.

“There you are,” Allison says, running a reassuring hand over Vanya’s bare thigh. With the sheets gone, Vanya’s scent is that much stronger, hitting Allison in a wave that makes her head spin. Now Vanya’s completely bare except for a pair of plain cotton briefs, and Allison can see they’re already soaked through.

It must be uncomfortable, Allison thinks, tugging on the waistband. It must be uncomfortable to have wet fabric cling to your skin like that, to be so hot to the point of overheating. Allison’s not sure when she made the decision to remove Vanya’s underwear, but she wants Vanya to be comfortable. Besides, they’re sisters. If Vanya were to trust anyone with this, it would be her.

Vanya has started panting in earnest now, her narrow hips jerking as if she were trying to grind against the empty air. Allison knows she shouldn’t stare, but Vanya’s cunt is so tempting, flushed a deep pink, her short curls damp with slick.

“Vanya,” Allison says, but Vanya doesn’t respond.

She probably just needs a bit of pressure, Allison thinks, just something to grind against. The thought occurs to her, and a second later, her hand is covering Vanya’s cunt, nice and snug between her legs. She’d probably do this herself if she were coordinated enough. She’d probably press both hands between her legs and grind against them until she’s utterly spent. Should it make any difference if Allison does it for her?

Vanya groans when Allison applies even the slightest pressure, full-throated and primal. Vanya is so slick, and it’s an easy glide as she grinds against Allison’s hand, her hips working frantically as she chases her release. Vanya’s chest is rising and falling with exertion, and Allison runs a soothing hand down her chest and over her breasts, trying to reassure her with her touch. Allison wants to keep her caresses gentle and comforting, but she finds herself pinching Vanya’s nipples without even realising, pulling them taut just to hear Vanya gasp. The sounds that are falling from her mouth are so sweet, and Allison wants to hear more, so she takes a nipple into her mouth and tugs it between her teeth, swirling her tongue around it as she presses down hard on Vanya’s cunt—

And that’s all it takes. Vanya is coming, thrashing on the bed, coming apart beneath Allison’s touch as she shudders through her orgasm. Allison doesn’t let up the pressure, just keeps pressing against Vanya’s cunt until she’s sobbing, overstimulated and overwhelmed. Vanya is completely dazed, her eyes open but unseeing, her lips bitten a pretty pink, and a matching flush spilling down over her chest.

Something like pride wells in Allison’s chest, knowing that she’s done what’s right. She’s taken care of Vanya—her beautiful, talented sister—in the most natural way possible, in the most primal way that an alpha _can_ care for an omega. 

Now that Vanya’s come, her scent is so much more powerful. Allison’s world goes soft around the edges, everything blurring except for Vanya, gorgeous and spread out beneath her. Allison is drawn to her by some inexorable force, unable to resist touching her for even a moment. Allison runs her hands over the curve of her shoulder, the jut of her hip, loving how responsive Vanya is, how she leans into Allison’s every touch.

Allison’s not sure when she started fingering Vanya. All she knows is that Vanya is hot and tight around her fingers, and so, so slick. Vanya keens with every press of Allison’s fingers, deeper and deeper inside her, and when Allison crooks her fingers, Vanya comes again with a shout. Allison draws out her orgasm, pressing deep into her cunt even as Vanya spasms around her, not letting up until Vanya collapses onto the bed, exhausted. Allison withdraws her fingers slowly, savouring Vanya’s little whine when Allison leaves her empty. Never taking her eyes off Vanya for even a second, Allison raises her fingers to her lips, takes two fingers into her mouth, and savours the sweet taste of her sister.

It’s not until Allison’s lining her cock up with Vanya’s cunt that she realises she might no longer be in control. She’s taken her clothes off at some point, although she has no memory of it. It’s better this way, she thinks. More intimate. This way, she can give Vanya that skin-on-skin contact that omegas so desperately need. Allison’s almost surprised to find herself hard, but it feels natural. It feels right. Her sister is beautiful, after all. Why wouldn’t Vanya make her hard?

Allison is pressing in slowly when she hears a sharp gasp. Vanya’s eyes are open, staring straight at Allison, like she’s seeing her for the first time. Vanya says something—Allison’s name, probably—but all Allison can think about is the hot clutch of Vanya’s body, of how beautifully she’s opening up for her sister, and Allison pushes in all the way.

“Shhh,” Allison whispers, leaning down to drop a kiss to Vanya’s mouth. Vanya feels incredible around her, tightening reflexively like her body can’t decide if she wants to force Allison out, or milk her knot for all it’s worth. Some distant part of Allison’s mind pieces together that this is the first time Vanya’s been with an alpha, the first time she’s been with anyone. And it feels right that Allison, the one person who loves Vanya unconditionally, should be the one to share this with her. “That’s the way,” she murmurs as she begins to rock into Vanya’s body, tiny thrusts that have Vanya gasping and writhing.

Vanya’s face is pinched in an expression of—not pain, it can’t be pain when her alpha is taking such good care of her—but concentration as she struggles to adjust to Allison’s cock. She’s making all these little noises, high pitched sounds of—pleasure, they must be pleasure, and when she looks up at Allison, her eyes are wide and desperate.

“Allison,” she gasps. “Allison, _please_.”

The word _please_ sends a surge of molten pleasure through Allison’s body. Vanya is desperate for Allison, is all but writhing on her cock. The sweet sound of an omega begging already has Allison’s knot swelling, but Vanya needn’t have asked.

Allison will always give her sister what she needs.


End file.
